Retour en arrière
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Mon ventre me brûlait comme s'il y avait le feu en lui. J'avais comprit. Ce jour là, j'étais entrain de mourir." Sur un simple trotoir, une tombe attendait de raconter son histoire. Et maintenant, elle le peut.
1. Chapter 1

Retour en arrière

**Retour en arrière**

Un trottoir.

Un pistolet.

Une fille.

Une tombe.

Au détour d'une ruelle tout à fait normal, une autre petite ruelle avec un autre trottoir normal. Il y a peu, personne ne se doutait qu'un jour sur ce simple trottoir une pierre tombal serait déposée. Mais cela arriva. Du jour au lendemain, une petite pierre sur laquelle était gravé un nom en lettre doré s'ajouta sur ce trottoir. Elle participa au quotidien des habitants. Mais, cette tombe avait une histoire. Une histoire douloureuse.

_12 décembre 2007 _

Après avoir un peu abusé de quelques bonnes bières, un garçon se rendit sur le trottoir. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Le garçon soupira, puis glissa les mains dans ses poches. Il ferma les yeux, histoire de se reposer un peu. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se tenait adosser sur la tombe, derrière celle-ci. Il ouvrit les yeux avec surprise, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

- Hé

La silhouette ne répondit pas.

- Hé, c'est à toi que je parle !

Interloqué, elle lui parla sans bouger.

- Tu peux me voir ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un qui pouvait me voir.  
- Heu... pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Elle marqua un temps avant de répondre Elle répondit avec une extrême lenteur.

- Parce que je suis morte.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait trop bu ? Morte ? Soit il était soul soit cette fille était folle.

- Morte ? Comment ca ?  
- Quand l'âme et l'esprit quittent le corps. On appel ca la mort. Et moi, je suis morte.  
- Ouais si tu le dis. Moi je me sens pas très bien alors je rentre chez moi. Bonne nuit fantomette !

Le garçon fit une petite prière à la personne qui reposait sous la stèle et commença à s'en aller. Tout à coup le fantôme senti une sensation chaude et agréable en écoutant sa prière. Elle se mordit les lèvres en l'entendant partir.

- Attend ! Cria-telle a son égard. Elle ne pouvait pas oublie la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit quelques secondes avant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne... Ne pars pas... Je ne veux pas être seule, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je peux parler à quelqu'un. Reste s'il te plait.

Le garçon soupira. Il s'apprêtait à resté une nuit sous la pluie accompagné d'une illusion du aux bières qu'il avait bu... Il lâcha un nouveau soupire et se tourna vers le fantôme.

- D'accord ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut parler à un fantôme je suppose !  
- Non je ne pense pas.  
- Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle.  
- Voudrais-tu savoir... comment je suis morte ?  
- Hé bien... O-oui.

Le fantôme soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel. Exposant son visage sous la pluie. Pour la première fois depuis le début, le garçon put voir un aperçu de son apparence. Même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il vit ses cheveux. Ils étaient blonds. Mais un blond délavé, comme un tournesol sur lequel on aurait marché dessus, pour qu'il ait une nuance grise sur ses pétales. Elle n'avait aucune nuance chaude ou vive. Tout, chez elle, était terne. Il eut un étrange pincement au cœur.

- Je suis morte ici. Ou plus tôt à sept mètres plus loin, indiqua-t-elle en brandissant son bras droit, vers la droite.  
- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui est mort ici. Ce trottoir doit être maudit.  
- Sûrement. Ce jour là, je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'étais triste et en colère. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Il pleuvait aussi.

Le garçon ferma les yeux pour mieux imaginé la scène qu'elle décrivait. Il réussissait étrangement à ressentir sa peur et sa colère comme elle le décrivait. Il se voyait marcher dans la rue sous la pluie, tremblotant et reniflant. Elle continua son récit.

- Je marchais. Puis, je suis arrivée ici. Et là. Là...  
- Continue !  
- Là... Il m'a tué. Il m'a arraché à la vie.  
- Un m-meurtre ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !  
- Ce jour là, je portais un bijou autour du cou. Il était important pour moi, on me l'avait offert. Mais je ne sais pas par qui. Il m'attendait au tournant de la rue, tapis dans le noir. Quand je suis passée devant lui il m'a arraché mon bien. J'avais mal. Très mal.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Je l'ai vu s'enfuir avec mon bijou à la main. Mon ventre me brûlait comme s'il y avait le feu en lui. J'avais comprit. Ce jour là, j'étais entrain de mourir. Il m'avait tiré dessus, au niveau du ventre.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Il serra la mâchoire. Il se sentait coupable. Mais il ignorait de quoi. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé. Elle lui répondit qu'elle aussi.

- Mais, même si je souffrais, je ne voulais pas finir ma vie. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Mais je ne me souviens plus de qui. J'avais froid. Mais le liquide rouge était chaud. Je baignais dans mon propre sang. Mais je ne comptais pas finir ma vie ici. Alors, je me suis cramponnée, j'ai sorti mes ongles et je les ai plantés dans le sol pour m'aider à avancer. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire sept mètres. Mais fallait pas rêvé. J'avais perdu tout mon sang. Et puis, je suis morte. Là. Sous la pluie. Dans mon sang. Dans la colère et la rage de vivre. Je suis morte ici sur ce trottoir, sept mètres plus loin. Alors, je me demande, pourquoi ma tombe est ici.

La dernière phrase du fantôme lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Sa tombe ? Il fut prit d'un sentiment amère et douloureux. Ce n'était pas sa tombe !

- C'est horrible, ce qui t'es arrivée. Mais ce n'est pas ta tombe ! C'est la tombe de mon amie ! Et, elle n'est pas morte comme ça ! Elle s'est fait tuée par un chauffard ! Elle ne sait pas fait assassiner ! Pas comme toi ! Non !  
- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Pourquoi tout le monde dit-il que je suis morte ainsi ! Personne n'est jamais mort à cause d'un chauffard ici ! On n'a même pas parlé de moi quand je suis morte ! On n'avait d'yeux que pour elle ! Mais elle n'a jamais existé ! La seule personne qui soit morte ici, c'est moi ! Tu m'entends ?!

Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était sûrement la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Aux yeux des autres elle n'était pas morte. Mais elle avait finalement comprit. C'était elle. La fille de l'accident, c'était elle. Cela l'avait dégouté. L'homme qui lui avait fait ça, n'avait pas été arrêté. Et personne ne s'en souciait. Mais maintenant, qu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon qui pouvait la voir, elle allait rétablir la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... si tu es... si c'est vraiment toi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Car... car...  
- Je ne sais pas qui je suis. J'ai tout oublié. Sauf ce soir là. Alors je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Aide-moi... Aide-moi à rétablir la vérité ! Je suis cette fille. Je suis la femme dont le nom est marqué en lettres d'or sur cette plaque.  
- Non... Non... C'est pas vrai... Je suis tellement désolé, c'est...c'est ma faute...

Le garçon s'effondra au sol. La pluie le battait de plus en plus fort comme pour lui dire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il pleurait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit morte ainsi. Elle. Non, pas elle, pas comme ça. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Depuis le début, le fantôme n'avait pas bougé de la tombe, lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha, tremblant. Il posa une main sur la tombe et l'autre sur l'épaule de la fille. Elle ne bougea pas. Alors, il s'accroupit devant elle. Il la regarda. Les larmes coulèrent malgré lui. Même si, elle avait des couleurs ternes, même si, ses cheveux n'étaient pas d'or et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, c'était la même personne. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait toujours. C'était sa faute. Il en était persuadé, elle était morte... par sa faute.

_02 octobre 2007_

- Winry attend !  
- Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Et reprend ce collier, je ne le supporte plus !  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Winry !  
- Y'a rien n'a expliqué ! Tu es beau, tu es fort, et tout le baratin... c'est normal, de sortir avec des filles comme ça. Mais, la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas le faire devant ta copine ! Je pleins la prochaine !  
- La prochaine ? C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
- Arrête Ed, tu me fais pitié. Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais !

Elle s'enfuit le laissant planter là. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, et elle était partit. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et partit à l' opposé de la jeune fille. Demain, il lui expliquerait tout ce qu'elle avait vu, mais seulement, quand elle se serait calmée et ils se rabibocheraient comme à leur habitude. Il n'allait pas perdre celle qui l'aimait à cause d'une petite garce, qui l'avait dragué. La vie est peut- être cruel, mais, pas à ce point !

Mais finalement... peut-être que si.

_12 décembre 2007 _

La jeune fille fut si émue que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'était plus seule. Il répondrait à ses questions... Sûrement. Elle l'étreignit à son tour. Il criait un nom, un prénom. Elle savait que c'était le sien. Elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait enfin une identité.

A notre cher winry qui nous a quittés trop tôt.

Winry Rockbell

1990-2007

xXx

Voila le 1er chapitre de mon two-shoot ! Un peu triste mais ca va peut-être s'arrangé qui sait ? xD! Quand même être obligée de tuée winry pour ce chapitre c'est dommage ;p

A l'origine cette fiction est un de mes cauchemars... mdr! Alors je vous explique, Il fait nuit, il y a deux personnes qui courent dans une ville sombre et vide. Ils sont poursuivis par 2 hommes qui ne veulent que leur mort xD Donc ils courent partout dans la ville en essayant de ne pas se faire choper et moi je suis a la place de l'une de ces deux personnes. Et la je trébuche devant une tombe et qu'est-ce que je lis ? Mon nom ! Alors voila j'ai eu cette idée un peu bizarre Ce cauchemar m'a foutu la trouille vous savez ! Cette horrible sensation de peur et tout '

Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plus mais avant de vous quittez je remercie sabine (fullmetalfanfic.) pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes !! Je t'adore ;p

**Bonus**

Mon 1er cauchemar... Je suis habillé en clown (ouais je sais c'est horrible xD) et il y a un IMMENCE plongeoir d'on on ne voit pas la fin... Tout est blanc autour de moi, ya pas de ciel ni rien. Donc voila j'arrive au bout et la je me penche et je vois une mer de ballons multicolore ! Qui est quand même a des milliers de mettre plus bas --"  
Je tombe et je fais du parachutisme... sans parachute --" Et la bah je me réveillais toujours avant de savoir la fin XD Voila le 1er cauchemar de full-winry.sky (Open-to-hope) xD! J'avais 4-5 ans

**Et vous quel est votre 1er cauchemar ? Ou du moins le plus effrayant ?**

**-O-**

Je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu la 1er partie de mon one shoot ) J'espère que vous aimerez la 2eme ! Sayonara !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Winry… winry…

Il l'a serré toujours dans ses bras, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. Sa meilleure amie avait vécu le pire des drames, et il ne le l'avait même pas su. La blonde avait les yeux fermés.

'_Souviens-toi de ton nom et réécris ton histoire, réécris ta fin…'_

- Winry…

Elle l'avait prononcé doucement. Le jour où elle avait réalisé sa situation, une voix de petite fille lui avait dit cette phrase. Se souvenir, c'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin. Et maintenant, elle se souvenait.

- Win-Winry ?

Elle se soulevait lentement entourée d'une lumière blanche qui peu à peu s'imprima en elle. Tout entière, elle était plongée dans cette lumière faisant ressortir ses yeux de nouveau bleu. Elle se tenait droite à quelques centimètres du sol, souriant légèrement. Edward ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce qui se passer ? Elle lui tendit sa main, l'invitant à la prendre.

- Veux-tu… réécrire l'histoire avec moi ?

- De quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Edward lui agrippa fermement la main, les plongeant tout les deux dans une lumière aveuglante. Avant de perdre connaissance, le blond entendit son amie lui murmuré un merci emplit d'émotions.

_*02 octobre 2007*_

- Winry attend !

- Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Et reprend ce collier, je ne le supporte plus !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Winry !

- Y'a rien n'a expliqué ! Tu es beau, tu es fort, et tout le baratin… c'est normal, de sortir avec des filles comme ça, c'est pas grave. Mais, la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas le faire devant ta copine ! Je plains la prochaine !

- La prochaine ? C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Arrête Ed, tu me fais pitié. Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais !

Elle s'enfuit tenant fort le collier offert par son petit ami. Sanglotant, tout en courant, elle se demandait, pourquoi. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'avait jamais l'impression que s'était réciproque. Il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Est-ce qu'il avait fait semblant pendant tout ce temps ?

De son coté Edward s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il avait déjà tourné le dos et fait quelques pas. Puis, son cœur sauta un battement. Edward posa une main sur son cœur, en grimaçant, celui-ci, lui faisait mal. Tout un coup, le visage de winry lui apparut. Elle n'allait pas bien, elle avait besoin de lui ! Il partit en courant la rejoindre, il fallait faire vite.

- Lâchez-moi ! Prenez mon collier, mais lâchez-moi !

- Pour que tu me dénonces à la police ? Pas question ! Meurs !

- Kyaaa !

- Winry, non !

Pan.

Slash.

Pan.

Alors que l'homme avait tiré un coup de feu, Edward l'avait transpercé de sa lame en plein cœur. Mais, en heurtant le sol, un nouveau coup de feu se déclencha. En même temps, ils s'étaient entretués. Ou pas.

- Ed…ward !

- Je suis là… arghh

Winry était au sol, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Elle s'agrippait le ventre avec ses mains pour atténuer la douleur. Edward avait lourdement posé un de ses genoux au sol, la balle l'avait touché dans la même zone que la jeune fille blonde. L'autre, quant à lui, était mort.

- Ça va ? Je veux dire…

- Tais-toi, tu en fais trop.

Edward s'écroula, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Winry, je ne te vois pas… où… es-tu ?

- Je suis là.

- … Avant de… pour tout à l'heure…

- Ed… c'est pas grave.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pleurait. Elle avait toujours pleuré. Mais, pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule. Lui aussi, même s'il avait déjà essuyé ses larmes. Peu à peu, ils sentaient la vie les quitter, leurs lèvres perdant leurs roseurs habituelle et leurs joues devenant blanches. Winry tendit tant bien que mal sa main vers Edward. Il fit de même. Leurs doigts se frôlaient ; ils étaient froids. Les deux adolescents avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, même si, cela, les déchiraient de douleur. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, n'ayant plus la force de faire autre chose. Mais, winry pouvait encore parler et elle le fit au creux de l'oreille d'Edward.

- La chose, la plus triste qu'il puisse être, c'est de mourir seul… Je suis heureuse de pas l'être, Edward.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux lui accordant un dernier sourire. Il ferma aussi les siens. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils ne les rouvriraient pas. Mais, ils étaient prêts. Alors, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les eaux troubles et noires de l'autre berge, ensemble dans la vie et dans la mort.

.

Au détour d'une ruelle, tout à fait normal, une autre petite ruelle avec un autre trottoir normal. Il y a peu, personne ne se doutait qu'un jour sur ce simple trottoir deux pierres tombales seraient déposées. Mais, cela arriva. Du jour au lendemain, deux petites pierres sur lesquelles, était gravé un nom en lettres doré, s'ajoutèrent sur ce trottoir. Elles participèrent au quotidien des habitants. Mais, ces tombes avaient une histoire. Une histoire douloureuse.

.


End file.
